The Pilot Studies Core is designed to support the development of pilot and feasibility studies aimed at improving biobehavioral outcomes associated with critical health experiences. Studies with a focus on exploring the interaction between biology and behavior or optimizing the interplay between these human systems will be supported. Pilot and feasibility studies will include investigations of biological or behavioral measures, including microbiological, immunological, neurological, cardiopulmonary, neuroendocrine, psychobehavioral, spiritual, and developmental measures that are consistent with currently funded research programs. Specific, although not exclusive, emphasis will be placed on studies that use measures of both biological function in conjunction with behavioral manifestations. Pilot studies may include investigations to identify risk factors for adverse biobehavioral outcomes as well as to test interventions that may influence nursing-sensitive biobehavioral outcomes during or following critical health experiences. Data from pilot studies are expected to expand current research programs as well as enable the development of additional research programs in this important area of health care.